Guilty Love
by Roxius
Summary: When Klavier becomes bored, interesting things usually happen. And these things usually involve one Ema Skye. Klavier X Ema. Het. PLease R & R!


Ema was busy working when Klavier gavin suddenly barged into the office and collapsed on top of her desk. Turning his head towards her, he moaned, "Fräulein Detective...I'm soooooooo bored!" Ema grumbled under her breath and pushed Klavier off her desk and onto the floor.

"How could someone like you be bored? Aren't you a rock star or something? Why don't you go do drugs, or play Guitar Hero, or hit on random chicks all day or something?" Ema suggested sarcastically as she tried to continue her paperwork.

Klavier pushed himself upright and replied, "How cruel of you, Fräulein...you know I'm not like that..." He wrapped an arm over Ema's shoulder and leaned in close, but she just continued to ignore him.

Pushing Klavier away once again, Ema muttered, "...You might as well be like that. You're just an annoying perver who won't leave me alone. I don't understand how someone like you became a prosecutor..."

Klavier sighed and started to pace around the room. Soon, he came across something he thought to be quite interesting. Holding up a bag of Snackoos, he asked, "So...you like these weird things, huh? I don't get what's so great about them..."

"Give me those! Keep your hands off my stuff and leave already!" Ema snapped as she snatched the bag out of Klavier's hands. Suddenly, the blonde rock star had an idea. Just as Ema opened the bag for herself, he quickly snuck his hand in, pulled out a couple Snackoos, and stuffed them into his mouth...only to spit them out onto the floor a minute later.

"HOLY CRAP, THESE THINGS ARE DISGUSTING!" Klavier exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom to wash the taste off his tongue.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY FOOD, DUMBASS!" Ema called back, feeling rather proud of herself. She didn't need to tell them she had covered the Snackoos in this bag with a special bean powder that no one liked. Tossing that bag into the garbage, Ema then pulled out another bag of Snackroos from underneath her desk.

When Klavier walked back into the room, he looked pale. "God...how can you handle eating all those things every day...?" Klavier asked as he slumped down into an extra seat. Although Ema felt that the glimmerous fop deserved it, she felt a little bad for tricking him like that. Of course, she didn't feel bad enough to admit what she did.

"You know," Klavier said after a while, "I'm still bored. Plus, you just keep being mean to me! What did I do to you in the first place?" This seemed to have been a bad question to ask, since Ema's pencil suddenly snapped in two. Her eyes glowing wild with flames of fury, Ema spun around and began screaming in Klavier's face.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU?! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD YOU CARE, ANYWAY? YOU'RE JUST A STUPID PIMP!"

Klavier wasn't about to let himself be insulted like this, so he got in on the action as well: "HEY, STOP YELLING AT ME! AT LEAST I'M ALWAYS NICE TO YOU!"

"NICE TO ME?" Ema screeched, "YOU KEEP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME AS IF IT WERE A JOKE OR SOMETHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL? AND YOU ALWAYS PLAY YOUR GODDAMN MUSIC AT HIGH VOLUME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING EVERY DAY! CAN'T YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE?"

"HEY, DON'T GET ALL BITCHY WITH ME! AND BESIDES...DO YOU WANT ME TO ACTUALLY FLIRT WITH YOU OR SOMETHING? C'MON, YOU CAN TELL ME! BY THE WAY...I LIKE LISTENING TO LOUD MUSIC IN THE MORNING! IT'S A SUBSTITUTE OF COFFEE FOR ME!"

"FINE...FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? I AM ALWAYS ANNOYED THAT YOU JOKE AROUND WITH ME BECAUSE...BECAUSE I REALLY DO LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU MORE THAN AS A BOSS OR AS A PERSON...I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU! YET...YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHAT ABOUT YOU? I JUST SO HAPPEN TO FEEL THE SAME WAY! I WISH I COULD TELL YOU HOW I FEEL, BUT I CAN'T SINCE I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME! SO...I JUST MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M JOKING AROUND WHEN I FLIRT WITH YOU, BUT IT'S ALL GENUINE, DAMMIT!"

"YEAH, RIGHT! THEN WHY DO YOU GO AROUND HITTING ON OTHER CHICKS, HUH?"

"I ONLY DO THAT TO THROW YOU OFF, SO YOU WON'T SUSPECT HOW I REALLY FEEL ABOUT YOU! BESIDES...YOU KNOW HOW WEAK MY FLIRTING IS ON OTHER GIRLS COMPARED TO YOU!"

"YEAH, I KNOW! I ALWAYS NOTICE THIS PAINED LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU ASK OUT ONE OF THOSE MANY GIRLS YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR TWO HOURS AND SUCH! BUT...YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, TOO! EVER SINCE I LAID EYES ON YOUR HANDSOME FACE, I'VE BEEN DEEP IN LOVE!"

"SAME WITH ME, SISTER! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE WITH ALL YOUR 'SCIENTIFIC' CRAP AND HOW YOU ALWAYS EAT THOSE LITTLE SNACKOO THINGS! I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP WITHOUT HAVING DREAMS OF YOU!"

"THEN IT'S NOW OBVIOUS WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER, CORRECT?"

"THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE, DETECTIVE EMA SKYE!!!"

At that moment, Klavier and Ema then passionately embraced and began to kiss hard and rapidly. As the flames in their souls slowly died out, so did the speed and power of the kisses they shared. Eventually, they were both just gently french-kissing each other while their shirts had been discarded on the floor.

Needless to say, Klavier was no longer bored...and Ema had been left with a pile of paperwork she failed to finish in time.


End file.
